


Reality (Sabine and Tom)

by SPARROWPJOHOO



Series: Miraculous Ladybug, Identity reveal, one-shots. [20]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family Feels, Identity Reveal, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21636469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARROWPJOHOO/pseuds/SPARROWPJOHOO
Summary: "Marinette?" Sabine frowned and she pushed open the trapdoor. She heard shuffling and when she looked up, Sabine had to clutch onto the railing of the stairs to stop herself from falling. Because there, in the same spot her daughter was supposed to be, was the new Parisian hero Ladybug.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Classmates, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tom Dupain, Sabine Cheng & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous Ladybug, Identity reveal, one-shots. [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1127471
Comments: 8
Kudos: 154





	Reality (Sabine and Tom)

Sabine and Tom were happy with their life. They had a good home, a thriving business, and best of all, an amazing 13 year old daughter. 

What they hadn't expected was the stone monster that suddenly appeared in front of their daughter's school. They obviously weren't a fan of these Akuma's, especially since Françoise Dupont High School seemed to attract Akuma's like honey attracted flies. 

Luckily, they had two new superheroes. Ladybug and Chat Noir had protected Paris from the Akuma's, and the city was thankful. 

And so, Sabine and Tom tried to lead life as normal as possible. 

One afternoon after an Akuma attack, Sabine heard someone, probably Marinette, stumble in her room above her, and then a pof. Had Marinette fallen again? She was always so clumsy. She'd better check in on her. 

"Marinette?" Sabine frowned and she pushed open the trapdoor. She heard shuffling and when she looked up, Sabine had to clutch onto the railing of the stairs to stop herself from falling. Because there, in the same spot her daughter was supposed to be, was the new Parisian hero Ladybug. 

_'No, this is just a coincidence. Ladybug must just know Marinette.'_ Sabine thought. That was when Ladybug transformed back into her daughter, with a look of sheer terror on her face as she noticed her mom staring at her. 

"MOM?!"

BANG. 

The door shut and Sabine was standing in the living room again, unsure of what to do. She heard Marinette talk to someone, Tikki? 

_"Tikki, spots on."_

And then it was silent. Sabine was still frozen to the ground. Her daughter was as superhero. How was she supposed to respond to that? 

She ran downstairs towards the bakery and slammed open the door. Tom was just attending to some customers and jumped around when he heard the door. 

"Sabine? What's wrong?"

_'What's wrong? Our daughter is Ladybug. Our daughter is the one fighting the Akuma's every day and we never noticed.' How was she supposed to explain this?_

"We need to talk," Sabine's voice was fragile and Tom's worry deepened.

To say Marinette had messed up, was putting it lightly. As soon as her mom disappeared, the new superhero transformed and ran away. Not the best thing to do, but she was panicking. It wasn't until later that evening she had calmed down enough to go back. 

She slowly walked down the stairs to find her parents on the couch. Her mom had a cup with tea, that was definitely cold now, and her dad was staring at the television that was showing the latest Akuma attack. 

When they heard her behind them, her parents jumped up and turned around. Their eyes were wide and Marinette honestly didn't know what to expect. 

"Marinette!" Tom stepped towards his daughter and pulled her in a hug. 

"We were so worried!" Sabine said and joined the hug. 

"I'm sorry." Her voice was soft and fragile. 

Once they parted, and sat back on the couch, a tense silence covered the room. 

"Please say something," Marinette finally said. 

"We... We don't really know what to say, Marinette. I mean, to find out your 13 year old daughter is a superhero is quite a bit to take in," Tom said. 

The teenager looked down and nodded. 

At first, her parents were very against the idea of Marinette staying Ladybug. It took a while, but after much pleading, many promises and a lot of explanations from Tikki, they finally decided that they couldn't really stop her. 

And it went well for a long time. After every Akuma attack, Marinette would call her parents tell them if something had happened and that she was safe. 

But after a year, reality finally caught up. There was another Akuma attack, and Tom and Sabine could see their daughter was struggling on the TV. Because the attack was close, they had closed the shop, and they decided to go look. 

After not one minute of walking, they could already see the crowd watching the heroes fighting. They started to wrestle themselves through it and that was when they heard the screams. First it was Chat Noir. 

_"LADYBUG!"_

Then people in the front were gasping and yelling. 

When Sabine and Tom had finally pushed themselves past the bystanders, it was too late. A silence had settled over the crowd that had just been screaming and wailing. They saw their daughter, transformed back to her civilian clothes and without any powers, stumble and fall down. 

"MARINETTE!" 

Was Tom the one who screamed her name? Was it one of the other bystanders who recognized their hero now that she had transformed back into a teenager? Or was it Sabine herself? She didn't know, or care. Her legs started to move. Tom caught Marinette's head just before it hit the ground. 

"Marinette? Sweetie, look at me." Tom's face was wet with tears and his breathing quickened. 

"I'm sorry, maman, papa." 

Marinette hadn't called them that in years. She used to when she was younger, but once Marinette started to grow into a teenager, she had started to call them mom and dad. 

"I... I don't w-want to go." 

The tears were streaming over her cheeks. She wanted to stay with her maman and papa and with her friends. She wanted to grow up and become a fashion designer and have three children and a hamster. Marinette didn't want it to end like this. 

"No, don't say that. You're going to be alright sweetie." Sabine noticed Chat Noir moving towards them slowly, but still keeping his distance. 

"Marinette?" His voice was vulnerable, and Sabine's heart clenched. This boy had to be a teenager too. She knew how close they were and Sabine felt his sadness. 

"Oh God, Marinette." The truth seemed to sink in and he kneeled next to them. "I can take her to the hospital, it'll be quicker than an ambulance, but it'll hurt."

He was looking at Marinette for permission, but her eyes started to close. 

"It's okay, Chaton. I trust you," Marinette whispered, and Chat Noir looked like someone had just kicked him in the stomach. He scooped her up and her face contorted in pain. 

Sabine and Tom watched as the superhero carried away their daughter in fear, hoping with every fiber of their being that they would see her again.

* * *

That day, that horrible day, everyone had lost someone. 

Gina Dupain lost her granddaughter. Her granddaughter who had wanted to travel the world with her. She had always promised that once Marinette graduated, they would travel to the ends of the world. Now, Gina wished with every bone in her body, every second of the days she had left, that she had explored the world with her granddaughter sooner. 

Alya lost her best friend. The girl she had met on her first day of high school and immediately befriended. The girl that had protected Alya without her even knowing. The girl that would never be able to become a fashion designer. She lost her best friend, and her idol. 

Nino and Kim lost their childhood friend. The sweet girl they had known for years and always had a little place in their hearts. Nino's first crush who helped him find his real love. 

Mylène, Alix, Juleka and Rose lost their friend. The girl they had tried to help confess her crush to the boy she liked, but never succeeded. The girl they had picnics and laughed with and who they would always remember. 

Marc and Nathaniel lost the girl who always lifted them up when they were down. She helped them with their comic book, and then with their crush's. How crazy to think they would have known who helped Paris all this time if Nathaniel just drawn the mask last. 

Max, Ivan and Sabrine lost their classmate. Their class representative who stood up for them, who helped everyone if she could. 

Chloé lost her idol. The girl she had hated and bullied for years, but who still saved her every time. She stared at the city from her balcony for days and refused to come out of her room. She lost her idol, and promised to become a beter person in her name. 

Lila lost her enemy. She wasn't sad at all that Marinette had died, but she was a liar. She tried to convince people she was sad and sorry, but her classmates knew better. Marinette was right and Lila was the lair. They made sure everyone else knew too. 

Chat Noir, or Adrien Agreste, lost the love of his life. Anyone who had been even near the Eiffel Tower that night had heard the bloodcurdling scream of Chat Noir who would never be the same after losing his Ladybug. He kept running around Paris with an empty and desperate look on his face, like he was still searching for Marinette, but he would never find her. 

Sabine and Tom lost their daughter. They were staring at her, laying on the cold table in disgust. This wasn't right. Marinette, their 14 year old daughter, wasn't supposed to end up like this. Tom didn't know what to say. Losing your child is like losing your breath, and never catching it again. 

Paris lost their hero. Their protector who they would always remember. The teenager they would always mourn. 

Because this was reality. It wasn't some fairytale where good always conquered evil. It wasn't a story that would end with 'and they lived happily ever after'. This was a story about a girl that gave everything to protect the city she loved, her friends and her family. At the end of the the day, it wasn't Ladybug that died. It wasn't the hero that was killed in the line of duty. No, it was Marinette Dupain-Cheng, a teenager, bleeding away on the pavement. 

That day, two parents lost a daughter.

A grandma lost her granddaughter. 

A superhero lost his partner and soulmate. 

A reporter lost her best friend. 

A DJ and swimmer lost their childhood friend. 

A class lost their friend and class representative. 

A bully lost her idol. 

A liar lost her enemy. 

A city lost their hero. 

_And they were all worse off it without her._


End file.
